At Hogwarts Again
by AuroraAbbie Snape
Summary: Deathly Hallows Spoilers! James Sirius Potter gets sorted at Hogwarts his first year and his name is legend. A few adventures at Hogwarts proves why his name is legend. Will be a collection of short stories.
1. Sorting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing though I wish. Though, I do own Holly and Calhoun. They are mine. **

**A/N (7-27-07): Some edits had been made to this story. I changed some things after what JK Rowling has said recently in interviews and after I did some calculations of age. Mainly, added Teddy! Because he should still be there with James and a few other little changes. **

**And it's now going to be a collection of short stories about James' years at Hogwarts because it's just to fun to pass up.**

**Oh, and Deathly Hallows spoilers people!**

* * *

**At Hogwarts Again  
**"**Sorting"  
****Abbie Haven Snape **

James Sirius Potter stood with the rest of the first years inside the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts. The school had been restored to its normal glory just a year after the final battle in which his father had finished Lord Voldemort. The battle that had taken place where they all were about to walk into.

He was rather proud to be his father's son. His mother's son too actually. They had both fought against the Dark Lord and won. Besides, it gave him bragging rights. His father defeated the worst of the evil wizards there was.

"Follow me," said McGonagall, leading the group of children toward the Great Hall. James began to get worried. His parents had told him that it wouldn't matter what house he was in. However, he was a smart boy. Everyone on his mother side had been in Gryffindor. His father, grandmother, and everyone on his grandfather's side had been in Gryffindor. Not to mention the man his middle name came from was in Gryffindor as well. He knew he was suppose to be in Gryffindor.

As they passed the Gryffindor, he gave a small smile to his cousin Victoire and god brother Ted Lupin. She gave him a smile while Ted gave him a wink as he passed, heading to the front.

He noticed a lot of the students looking up at the enchanted ceiling, completely amazed by it. He, on the other hand, wasn't surprised or amazed by it. He had read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_. His Aunt Hermione made him read it before he came to Hogwarts. His father actually agreed with her that he should read it! All he said was that he was glad Hermione read while they were at school or he would have been royally screwed.

Glancing up at the Head Table, he noticed a lot of familiar faces up there. He noticed Neville, who he could hardly refer to as Professor Longbottom without a smile. He had known Professor Longbottom since the day he was born. Having him as a Professor just was funny to him. Then there was Hagrid, who was smiling at him. Some of the other professor's he had seen. He had seen a lot of wizards coming up to his father over the years. He found it cool when he was young but now he found it rather annoying to know that everyone in the entire wizarding world knew who his father was as well as his siblings and him.

He didn't even jump as the old, battered, sorting hat began to sing about Hogwarts and the four different houses. Of course Gryffindor was for the brave. Look at who had been in that house. There was only two people he could think of that could have fitted into that house if they wanted to. One being Luna Lovegood. Out of all of his parents' friends, Luna was his favorite. She was crazy and a total hoot. She could have been a Gryffindor but fit nicely in with the Ravenclaws'. The last person was Severus Snape. He heard stories about the man. His younger brother was named for him, Albus Severus. His father had more respect for the two men Albus was named after than anyone else.

However, he knew who he was named after. Packed away in his trunk held the Invisibility Cloak that has worked well in the past for his father and his grandfather. It was his time to use it well.

"When I call your name, you will come up here, sit down, and place the Sorting Hat on your head. Once it has sorted you, you will go and join your House.

"Blankenship, Catherine!"

James watched as a small, blond haired girl made her way through the students up to the sorting hat. She placed it on her head and after a few seconds the hat yelled, "RAVENCLAW!"

One by one, the students began to get sorted. He knew some of there last names but didn't know any of them. He had been homed school and the only people he played with were his brother, sister, cousins Rose, Hugo, and Victoire. He didn't mind it too much until now.

"Panning, Levi!" yelled McGonagall and the name got James' attention. Not because he had heard of the name. Because he knew Potter probably was next.

"Slytherin!"

The Slytherin table clapped and yelled for their newest addition. James looked at McGonagall who was staring at the parchment in her hands. He could almost see what she was thinking and a small smirk began to appear on his face.

"Potter, James!"

He walked up, obvious to everyone looking at him. He smiled at the professor who just shook her head.

"Um…yes…yes…gifted, that is clear. Just like your father, difficult to sort. Like him, you should do well in Slytherin. But, alas, I must give into the Potter and Weasley line….GRYFFINDOR!"

James smiled out of relief, taking off the hat. Smiling at McGonagall again, he took his seat at the Gryffindor table.

Finally, the sorting was finished and McGonagall took her seat at the Head Table. Then Headmaster Archie Calhoun stoodup and the Great Hall fell silent. He was a rather young man to be Headmaster, the youngest in history, at the age of 42. He use to be professor of Potions until three years ago when he was the over all vote of the Ministry and of Hogwarts staff to become the new one.

"Let the feast begin!" he said and food appeared on the table. James looked at it, slightly caught off guard. That wasn't something he knew about. It didn't stop him from beginning to fill his plate full of food.

"James Potter…"

James froze, his drumstick midway to his mouth. He looked side to side to see who had said his name. Finally, Sir Nicholas came into view beside him.

"Nick, right?" he asked, sitting his food down.

"That is correct."

The other first years were scared of Sir Nicholas. James however smiled at him. "My father says hello. As well as my mother."

"Tell them hello when you write them. All the ghost are talking about you."

James' smile fell. "Why?"

"Well…you see…the last James Potter that was here caused more trouble than Peeves I must confess. Another James Potter, roaming the halls of Hogwarts again, give even us ghost the chills."

James just laughed. "Well, sadly, I must confess that you have nothing to worry with. For now. I do not have three other trouble makers ready to cause chaos all over Hogwarts yet. But I promise that you will be free from all, Nick."

"How kind of you."

Again, James laughed. Nick floated down the table to greet the older students as well as some of the new ones.

"Your reputation has already been set my dear cousin," said Victoire, leaning in on the table, smiling down at him, silvery blond hair covering some of her face.

"Reputation? Try expeditions."

"Ones, you will have no trouble full filling. Once Albie and Lily get here with you Jamie, Hogwarts will and forever shall be cursed with the Potters."

"And the Weasley clan."

"Brilliant combination if you ask me."

"You don't count. You're half French."

"Brat."

James smiled, nodding at her.

"Don't go pissing your cousin off first night James," said Teddy, baring his favorite shade of hair, turquoise.

"Not like it's the first time I have," he said, smirking.

"You are a brat."

"I learned from the best my dear god bro."

Smiling, he went back to eating his food when he felt someone's eyes on him. Glancing up, brown eyes meet brown eyes.

"That was rather mean of you," the girl sitting across from him with the most beautiful honey brown eyes he had ever seen said to him.

"She's my cousin. She knows I'm picking on her," he said, racking his brain to see if he remember her name from the sorting. "And he's practically my brother."

"If someone hadn't known that, they would consider you to be rude."

His dark brown eyes looked at her, taking in her eyes and the red hair she wore. From that moment, right then, he knew he had found the girl he wanted to marry.

"My apologies to you Miss…"

"Dovel. Holly Dovel."

"Miss Holly. If it helps…Vickie!" he yelled turning back to his right, getting his cousins attention.

"What?" she asked, turning to him.

"I'm sorry for calling you half French, even though you are. And for saying you don't count."

"Thanks Jamie. How kind of you," said Victoire, shaking her head, turning back to her friends.

"Teddy, sorry for…whatever."

"Right."

James turned, smiling at Holly. "Does that suit you?"

"You are arrogant."

"If you didn't hear, I'm James Potter. It's in my blood to be arrogant. My name is cursed. It makes me who I am."

Holly glared at him before rolling her eyes and continuing to eat herself. James just smiled, plotting ways to get the girl in front of him to fall completely and hopeless in love with him…

Just like all other Potter men, who had thought the same and cursed red hair for centuries.


	2. First Detention

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Holly and Calhoun, which I do. **

* * *

**At Hogwarts Again  
**"**First Detention"  
****Abbie Haven Snape **

"Holly, just calm down, we aren't going to get caught."

The fiery red head glared at James as they stood in the Gryffindor common room. It was the second week of school and so far James had been on his best behavior despite Victoire and Teddy trying to get him in trouble. Like Teddy changing Professor Longbottom's hair the same as his that day, bright blue. But James talked himself out of that one and managed to get Teddy in detention instead.

"How aren't we going to be seen?" she asked, arms crossed over her chest.

"Because of this, my dearie," said James, pulling out his Invisibility Cloak.

"Don't call me that and it's just a cloak. I think they will still see us even if we are under that ugly, over sized cloak."

James stared at her for a second, blinking a few times. "For a witch, I worry about you."

"Why?"

"It's an Invisibility Cloak Holly."

Holly looked at him for a second before a small smile appeared on her pale by nature face. "Really?"

He nodded, smiling. "Now, do you still wish to go to the kitchens with me?"

"Why did you ask me anyway?"

"Because you are my friend…or at least I hope I am your friend, otherwise, you shall be a lonely girl considering I'm the only one you hang out with."

It was true. He didn't know if he was her only friend or she secretly loved him as much as he already knew he loved her. He wasn't sure. But he really didn't care which it was because they sat beside each other in very class and ate meals together.

Holly slapped him on the arm. "And what if we are caught?"

"They will expel us."

James actually laughed at Holly's scared expression.

"Don't worry. Dad is Head of the Auror Department and my Aunt Hermione is in pretty well in with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Together, they can get us out of it."

"I'm not going."

"Holly…I'm joking."

"I don't care. I'm not going."

"The most would be detention."

Holly glared at him even harder before heading toward her dormitory. James ran in front of her, making her stop.

"We aren't going to get caught. I promise. We have the Invisibility cloak. It's kind of…invincible. And besides, you are with me."

"That's a comfort."

"Haha, you're funny. Now, come on, please," said James, giving her the pout. Holly just glared at him keeping her feet firmly planted on the ground until a small smile on her lips began to betray her. James gave a huge smile, slipping the cloak over the both of them.

They slipped out of the common room, giving the Fat Lady quiet a scare when she didn't see anyone exit the room. They heard her mutter something about lack of sleep as they headed down the stairs.

"How do you know where the kitchens are?" whispered Holly.

"This cloak maybe invincible but its not sound proof," he hissed at her as they walked. "My father told me."

"We aren't supposed to go there, are we?"

"Do you want to get caught?"

Holly elbowed him as they walked, finally not talking anymore. They reached the first floor without running into anyone. That was until Mrs. Norris showed up.

"Shoot…I thought that cat was dead! I'm killing Teddy," muttered James as the cat came toward them.

"What's your problem? It's just someone's cat," whispered Holly.

"If the cat's not dead, then…"

Right then, Filch appeared the corner. James grabbed Holly by the shoulders and pushed her against the wall as he came toward them. He placed his hand over her mouth to make sure she didn't speak. The Headmaster didn't mention Filch at the start of term feast. That was why he was sure the old caretaker was dead.

"What is it my sweet? Someone out of bed?" asked Filch, looking at Mrs. Norris.

If it wasn't for James' hand, a giggle would have escaped Holly's lips as the watched Filch move down the corridor. James grabbed her hand and started to slowly head toward the stairs.

He, however, stepped on the edge of the cloak, sending the both of them to the floor with bang and pulling the cloak off of them. The cloak was rather big, it covered both of them without any trouble but both were rather short.

Filch turned to them and smiled. "Potter."

"Damn, how does he know me already," muttered James, standing up. "Hide the cloak in your robe."

"Out past curfew, we are in trouble now. Follow me, both of you," said Filch.

Holly glared at James as they walked up a floor. "Not going to get caught?"

"I thought he was dead!"

"That's an awful thing to think!"

"Quiet, both of you!"

All James wanted to do was go to the kitchens. And he couldn't blame anyone but himself for getting caught. He had to trip over the cloak!

"James…he's taking us to the Headmaster!" hissed Holly, actually grabbing on to his arm.

"No he's…okay, yes, he is," said James as the stopped in front of the gargoyle that lead up to the Headmaster's office.

"We are going to be expelled!"

"Holly, calm down."

She glared at him yet again that night.

"Sugar quills," said Filch and the gargoyle sprang to life. "Get in."

The two first years climbed into the staircase as it spun up the tower. Filch followed behind them, excited. He couldn't wait to get them in trouble.

Holly squeezed James' arm as Filch knocked on the door. "I'm going to kill you James Potter," she muttered as the heard the Headmaster's voice telling them to come in.

"Calm. Down," he said.

"Mr. Filch, what can I do for you at this hour?" asked Headmaster Calhoun, glancing up from his sitting position behind his desk.

"Two students out of bed Headmaster," said Filch.

Calhoun looked behind Filch at the two students and nodded. "Thank you. I'll take care of them from here Argus."

Filch gave the two of them a weird smile as he closed the door. Holly glanced at James, panic clear in her face.

"Take a seat James, Holly," said Calhoun, waving his hand toward two seats in front of his desk.

Doing what they were told, they took their seats. Both of them glanced around, taking in the room. Especially all the portraits of the sleeping Headmasters and Mistresses. James actually smiled at two of the portraits, the only ones not asleep.

"Why were the both of you out of bed past curfew?" asked Calhoun.

"We were going to go get some pudding from the kitchens," said James, opting to be truthful, well mostly truthful.

"Kitchens? How does a first year know where the kitchens are?"

James actually smiled. "I'm a Potter Headmaster."

Holly's head snapped toward him.

Calhoun actually smiled. "Yes, I wondered how long it would take for you to end up in my office James."

"If Teddy doesn't stop trying to pin things on me…" he muttered.

"Yes, Mr. Lupin does seem to have an act for trouble as well."

"I don't have an act for trouble. Trouble finds me," said James. Then he sat there for a second, thinking. "Well, I just blame it all on my name and family."

"Family?"

"Are you forgetting Archie that James here is named after two of the biggest trouble makers in Hogwarts history? Or the fact that his uncles are a very close second," said the portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

"People just don't seem to realize how much I have on my name Headmaster," said James looking at Calhoun before glancing up at Dumbledore. "Hello Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Hello James. Parents well?"

"Yes sir. Very well actually."

"Excellent. And your siblings?"

"A pain but well. I'll have to remember to get my brother in trouble when he comes in two years so he can come up here and meet you. As well as Headmaster Snape," said James, nodding to the portrait beside Dumbledore's.

"Why is that James?" asked Dumbledore as Snape finally looked at the boy.

"I'll let him tell you. Did you know my siblings names?"

Snape glanced at Dumbledore who was smiling. "Yes. I'm quiet flattered." Snape rolled his eyes.

"Do you, Headmaster Snape?"

"I don't care what the famous Harry Potter names his children."

"Maybe you should."

Snape looked at the boy who turned back to the Calhoun. The present Headmaster was actually enjoying the exchange. Holly was just staring at her friend.

"Sorry sir."

Calhoun just nodded. "Being out past curfew is serious here at Hogwarts. Even if you are visiting the kitchens, do it during curfew."

"Yes sir," the both said.

"Now, you will be serving detention with me tonight for your rule breaking. Follow me. Albus, we shall continue our conversation later?"

"Of course Archie."

Calhoun walked to the door and opened it for them. The both stepped out on the steps and waited for the Headmaster to grab his robe.

"Detention. I have detention already."

"Get use to it dearie if you are going to be hanging out with me."

"Arrogant," said Holly.

"Ah, you are still beside me, after two weeks, aren't you? So I must not be too arrogant. I would go as far to say that you actually like me."

"If I didn't like you I wouldn't be spending all my time with you but you are still arrogant and somewhat of a jerk."

"Thank you."

Holly rolled her eyes as Calhoun reappeared. Headmaster led them all the way down to the Entrance Hall and took them to the door right of the main staircase. James realized that this was the way to the kitchens. And it was true. The Headmaster actually led them to the kitchens. He tickled the pear in the painting and it opened up.

"James?" whispered Holly.

"It's the kitchens," he whispered back.

James shrugged at Holly's questioning look.

"Since the two of you were heading this way anyway, you can help the house elves with breakfast."

"Headmaster! Can we get you something!" said one of the house elves.

"Three bowls of pudding please Edie."

"Right away Headmaster!"

Holly and James smiled at each as Edie reappeared with three bowls of pudding. Headmaster nodded for them to take the other two bowls.

"Also, Edie, will you find something for these two to do for a few hours? They are serving detention."

"But sir, we house elves are capable…"

"And you guys to an excellent job but I need these two to do some kind of punishment. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course sir."

"Thank you. Three hours of helping, then straight to the Gryffindor common room with the two of you."

"Yes sir," they said as they ate their pudding.

"And no visits to my office any more this month or I will have to contact your parents."

"Yes sir."

Calhoun finished his pudding. "Thank you Edie. James, Holly, good night."

"Good night sir."

The Headmaster left the kitchens and James glanced at Holly.

"Not bad first detention."

Holly slapped him on the arm. "It's still detention! Edie, what would you have us do?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Young Master James!"

James smiled. "Hey Kreacher!"

"You came and visited me!"

"I told you I would."

Holly smiled at the house elf as it looked at her. James looked between them and smiled. "Kreacher, this is my friend Holly. Holly, meet Kreacher. He's kind of like our family house elf."

"If he's your house elf, then why is he at Hogwarts?"

"Um…long story actually. Cliff notes, Dad sent him here like when he was sixteen because he inherited him but he still comes to the house sometimes."

"Your family is odd."

"I know."

James and Holly followed Edie back into kitchens who found them a job cleaning up the counters and floors. Three hours went by fast considering they didn't do much cleaning but rather more talking to all the house elves.

After their detention, they put the Invisibility Cloak back over themselves and went back to the Gryffindor common room.

"I'm going to bed now," stated Holly, looking at James.

"Right…"

Holly turned and headed toward her dormitory but James grabbed her arm again. "Sorry about the detention. It was all my fault."

Holly just smiled at him. "We got to the kitchens, didn't we? I'll see you in the morning."

James smiled as Holly walked away. He was a happy boy. Holly had fun. He could have as many detentions as he got as long as Holly was happy.


	3. Snowballs

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Except Holly. And Calhoun.

* * *

**At Hogwarts Again  
**"**Snowballs"  
****Abbie Haven Snape **

James stared at Holly as she finished the last essay she needed to for when they arrived back from Christmas break. She was the smart one and decided to do all her homework before break even started.

"You are doing it again."

Holly glanced up, meeting James' eyes. He just smiled.

"I told you that you didn't have to stay with me. Adam and Cadan were planning that snowball fight," she said.

"I know," was all he said.

Holly shook her head before going back to her essay. "I'm about done."

"Okay. I'll just sit here."

"And not stare at me. It bothers me."

He nodded but kept staring at her anyway. Truthfully, he would rather be with the others outside but he was working on getting Holly to see he wasn't completely arrogant. And the fact that he was madly in love with her gave him another reason to sit rather than play.

Holly glared up at him once again, finally causing James to look away.

"I'm done now," she said a few minutes later.

James smiled, helping her gather everything.

"James! Holly! Come on! The snowball fight is going to start soon!" said Teddy as he and Victoire caught then in the hall. Teddy was sporting white hair that day. James figured so he could easily blend into the snow.

"It hasn't started yet?"

"Nope."

"We'll be there as soon as we grab our cloaks." Teddy nodded.

James glanced at Holly before dragging her by the hand all the way up to the Gryffindor common room, running the entire way. She actually laughed and did not fuse like she normally would do.

"We've got to pair up against Teddy," said James after they got their cloaks, once again running.

"And against Violet."

"Ah, don't like her?" mocked James.

"No. She doesn't like me either."

James smirked. Naturally Pansy Parkinson's daughter wouldn't get along with them.

"Alright, together we shall prevail!"

"James! Watch…never mind."

He ran into something hard, making him fall back on his butt. "Ouch."

"Hello Headmaster," said Holly.

"Holly, James. So nice to run into you," said Headmaster Calhoun with a smile.

"Sorry sir. Got too excited."

"I can tell. Snowball fight?" Calhoun offered James a hand up.

"Yes sir. Tons of people."

Calhoun nodded with a smile. James smirked. "You should join us Headmaster," he suggested.

Holly closed her eyes and shook her head at her best friend.

"Actually, I believe I might."

Holly and James looked at each other, surprised by his answer. James finally got over his shook and smiled. "Awesome sir," he added.

Calhoun smiled, leading the two students actually outside. They headed toward the group outside; the students looking at the Headmaster cautiously.

"We can't have a snowball fight, can we?" one asked.

James smirked.

"Yes, you may have your fight. May I join in?"

All the students looked at each other before smiling.

"One hit and you are out. If you are out, you get to help one person from your team."

Everyone nodded. "Let's divide up into two teams. Who wants to be captions?"

"Headmaster, would you like to be a caption?"

"No, thank you Mr. Davis. I don't want to be excused of picking favorites."

In the end, Teddy and Adam were chosen as captions. Adam picked the Headmaster first while Teddy picked Victoire, of course.

"I'm going with Jamsey Bo," said Adam smirking. James pushed the sixth year Ravenclaw as he moved beside him.

"I want Holly next," said Teddy.

James' jaw dropped as he glared at his god brother. Teddy just gave him a huge grin as Adam went on and picked the next person for his team. James' new mission was to get back at Teddy for choosing his partner in crime. They had a strategy already planned. Now it was ruined just because Teddy wanted to be cute. They all know Holly couldn't play. She was the worse flier in their year and the most non graceful person. But, she did have smarts that might work in her teams favor this time around.

After everyone was picked, the two teams took a side of the field. James was still glaring at Teddy.

"Don't go soft just because you love is on the other team," said Adam, hitting James on the arm.

"Ha-ha. Trust me, I won't. But I'm going for Teddy first."

"Ah, you should leave him to me little guy."

"Who are you calling little? I'll get my brother."

Adam looked at him. "Alright baby boy. Have had it."

James glared at him. He hated when they thought of him as little. They clearly wasn't aware of his background.

Everyone broke up, finding hiding spots along the grounds of Hogwarts. James jumped around, keeping Teddy in his eye sight. He tired to keep Holly in his sight too but she hid well. Red sparks went up in the air, singling the game had began. Quickly, people jumped out of their hiding spots, snowballs going everywhere. James watched as Violet took a one step out of her spot and has nailed in the head with a ball.

He couldn't help but to bust out laughing knowing it was Holly that nailed her. He was surprised that she was able to throw that hard.

"Hey James."

James quickly rolled out of the way of a snowball coming from a girl he had no idea her name and managed to hit her with his own ball. He smiled at her as she went to stand with the other people that were out. He quickly moved so that she wouldn't rat his spot out.

He slid behind a snow wall that had been there for a few days now. He had a snowball ready to throw if anyone was behind there only to find Holly behind the wall.

"Should I hit you with my snowball?" he asked, laying down on the snow beside her.

"Does it look like I'm moving to hit you? I got Violet, I'm good for the day," said Holly, turning her head and gave him a smile.

"Nice shot by the way. I didn't know you had it in you."

"I'm just good like that," she said, glancing up at the sky. "See that cloud? It looks like a dragon." She pointed up at the sky.

James looked up at sky and saw the cloud she was talking about. For the next fifteen minutes, they laid there, pointing out shapes in the sky. It wasn't until then that the Headmaster found them of all people.

"I thought the point of a snowball fight was to throw snowballs at people. Not lay in it,"

"Uh, really?" asked James, looking over at Holly.

"Right. I guess we missed that memo Potter," said Holly, slowly forming a snowball in her hand which the Headmaster couldn't see. "Huh. Oh well." Holly tossed the ball back and managed to hit the Headmaster in the shoulder.

Calhoun looked at Holly and his shoulder. "Miss Dovel…"

"Can I look at my clouds now?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yes. Detention, however. Tomorrow, eight o'clock with me."

Holly's jaw dropped open as the Headmaster walked away. "That was rude."

"That's what you get for hitting the Headmaster."

She hit James in the stomach with her hand and continued to look up at the sky. James smiled, loving being with his best friend. Eventually, they were the only two left still in the game.

"James, hit her with a snowball already!" yelled Adam once they were forced to come out of hiding.

"Come on, Holly, I know you can do it," yelled Teddy, smiling at her.

James and Holly looked at each other. Understanding went between them.

"Um…no," said James.

"We tie," said Holly.

"No," said Adam and Teddy together.

The two first years shrugged. Suddenly, everyone around them decided they wanted to win. The best friends glanced at each other before they began to get pounded with snowballs.

"Yeah! Wait! Not fair!" yelled James, covering his head.

"Do not hit me!" yelled Holly.

James found Holly's hand and they took off running toward the castle. The managed to make it inside just as everyone decided to start throwing balls at each other again. Holly collapsed on to the stone floor in the Entrance Hall laughing.

"No ones going to want us playing again," she said, still laughing.

"It's your fault. I don't find this very funny," said James, leaning against the wall for support.

"I do."

James glanced down at Holly and couldn't help but laugh also. "What am I going to do during break without you?" he muttered, falling on to the floor beside her.

* * *

Lots of Love, Abbie 


	4. Welcome Albus

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Except Holly and Calhoun.

* * *

**At Hogwarts Again  
**"**Welcome Albus"  
****Abbie Haven Snape **

James left his family as soon as he passed though the barrier. He needed to find Holly before he dealt with his brother and cousin. Of course, he would be nice to them on the train because he remember what it was like to be a first year and not knowing anyone. If it wasn't for Teddy and Victoire on the train, he would have been one lonely boy.

Actually, if it wasn't for Holly last year, it would still had been a very lonely train ride. He had other friends beside her, of course, but he didn't associate with them as much as he did with Holly. Holly was the only person he ever did spend any amount of time with much to his parents dismay.

He looked into a compartment, not seeing Holly but did find his god brother and cousin. Kissing! Snogging even!

Opening the compartment door, loudly, he cleared his throat at them. Teddy stopped kissing her long enough to look up at him, hair turning to black to show his anger at him. James smiled. "What you doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like?" asked Teddy before turning his hair back to dark brown and turquoise highlights. "I came to see my favorite family off." Then, he turned back to Victoire.

James smiled, closing the compartment door and continued down the train until finally he found where Holly was.

"James! There you are!" she said, jumping up quickly when he walked into the compartment, taking his owl out of his hands. "Hi there Blanky. Did you miss me?" The owl hooted and she giggled as she put it up into the top shelf.

"Hey, sorry. Dad and Mom are like freaking out. Albus is freaking out about what house he's going to be sorted in. Stupid brother."

Holly hit him in the arm, smiling slightly. He just smirked, both of them putting his stuff up above them. "Rose coming too right?"

"Unfortunately. I'll be back. Probably with them if you don't mind."

"No, that's fine. I would love to see Albus again."

He nodded, quickly running out of the compartment again and out of the train to his parents.

"Teddy's back there!" he said quickly. He had figured ever since his first year that they would get together. Considering he spent most of this time with the two of them, he noticed things but he had to tell his parents even if they did already know. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!"

His parents didn't say anything or show any interest in what he said. He looked over at his aunt and uncle. They didn't give any expression. The only ones that seemed to care was brother Albus, little sister Lily, and cousins Rose and Hugo.

"Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing--"

"You interrupted them?" asked his mother. "You are so like Ron--"

"--and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!" His parents had to comment about them kissing! Not him walking in on them doing so.

"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" James glanced down at his little sister as she whispered excitedly. "He would really be part of the family then!"

James couldn't help but to agree. He always saw him as his brother, especially his first year at Hogwarts. Without him, he wouldn't have survived. It was hard last year not having him there.

"He already comes around for dinner about four times a week," said his father, Harry. "Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?"

"Yeah!" He smirked slightly to himself. He knew his father would love the next idea he had. "I don't mind sharing with Al--Teddy could have my room!"

"No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."

James smirked, smarting not saying that if he didn't want the house demolished, he never should have had two sons.

"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."

"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" his mother leaned over and gave him a hug. He couldn't help stare at his mother. Give Neville love? What was she thinking?

"Mum! I can't give a professor love!"

"But you know Neville--"

"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love…" He shook his head. That would have been great! He finally stopped seeing him as Neville after a few lessons in first year and now his mother wanted to give him love!

"I'll meet you on the train Albie, Rosie," he said, quickly giving Ron and Hermione a hug as well before hopping back on the train. He knew his brother was still freaking out and only his father could make him get over it. Albus was definitely closer to their father than he was. He preferred to hang out with this aunt and uncles but seemed closer to Ginny.

He waited inside the train, getting practically ran over by the other students trying to find a compartment. Finally, both Albus and Rose came out to the train.

"Follow me," he said, heading down the train. They both followed, not saying much. James smiled at Teddy when he saw him heading to get off the train.

"Have a great year Rose, Albus. Have fun! Be goo--scratch that. Cause mayhem!" said Teddy, giving them both a quick hug.

"Hope you don't go through withdraws from snogging Victoire," said James, smirking at him.

"You and Holly will be doing it soon enough," said Teddy with a wink, kissing James quickly on top of the head before walking away.

"Who's Holly?" asked Rose, following him.

"His girlfriend," said Albus, just above a whisper.

"She's not my girlfriend and if you say that near her, I'll hex you. She's my best friend Rose. That's her, actually, in here," said James sliding the compartment door opened and motioned them to go inside.

"Hey Holly!" said Albus before he even stepped inside the compartment.

"Hey Albie. How's it going? And you must be Rose, right?"

Rose nodded, tucking a strained of brown hair behind her ear. Holly just smiled at them as they sat down. James put the two first year trunks above their heads and took his spot beside Holly.

"Guess who are together?" he said, looking at her.

"Teddy and Victoire," she said, smiling knowingly at him.

"How do you know?"

"I saw Victoire and said hi when Teddy came on to the train. They are just like too incredible cute together. It shouldn't be allowed. Think about when they have kids; that gene pool has got to produce good looking children."

"Not to mention that Teddy can look anyway he wants to."

Albus and Rose laughed before going to the window to look out just as the train was about to move. They waved bye to their parents even with James sneaking a wave bye to them.

"Why are they staring?" he heard Albus ask as they pulled away. He heard his Uncle Ron say something but didn't catch it.

Being the famous boy-who-lived son had worn off for him by now. It being is third year and all, people were use to it. But, he had to admit, it had to be worse for Albus. At least he didn't look like a slitting image of their father--green eyes to boot. He was comfortable looking like is grandfather. It just went along with his persona and name.

By the time they arrived at Hogwarts, Albus was freaking out again about the sorting. James rolled his eyes, grabbing his brother by both arms and shook him slightly. "Albus, it doesn't matter what house you get into. I'll still be your brother if you are a Slytherin. Dad and Mum will still be that if you are a Ravenclaw. Uncle George will still let you play with everything at the shop if you are Hufflepuff. Relax and stop worrying, please. You are going to give me a headache."

Albus smiled at his brother, taking a deep breath as the train stopped. "Thanks James," he whispered.

James smiled, giving him a little punch on the shoulder. "You and Rose go ahead out. Hagrid will be calling for first years."

"Hagrid?" asked Albus, slightly excited now.

James nodded, giving Rose a hug as she hurried after James out of the compartment. He turned to Holly and raised and eyebrow at her. "What?" he asked, as she just stared at him.

"That," she began but paused. "Was incredibly nice of you."

He smiled. Finally--FINALLY!--Holly was giving into him. It took two years but finally he got her to see he wasn't a jerk. Just by being nice to his brother and cousin.

Holly looked at him up and down before she slowly smiled at him. James felt like cheering but decided to keep up his good boy appearance right then and they both headed with the other students to the carriages.

"I have a plan," he whispered to her when they joined a carriage with Victoire and a few other of her friends.

"If you are planning anything againt me, I swear you will not make it through the night without getting hexed," said Victoire, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Trust me, we learned our lesson. My hair still has some blue in it," said James, shaking his head. Never prank Victoire.

"Who are we then?" asked Holly leaning in close to him.

"I think Albus needs to get familiar with detention at Hogwarts," said James smirking over at her. Holly raised an eyebrow before smirking herself. "So, here's what we do…"

Holly glanced down the hall, nodding to James before slipping into the shadows. James smiled, quickly joining the group of students who began to head out of the Great Hall, blending in.

Suddenly, everyone began to go sliding down the hallway. James had quickly stepped away from them once they hit a certain spot. The Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes product worked better than he or Holly thought.

When James saw Albus coming out of the Great Hall, he grabbed his arm and pulled him to his side.

"Awesome prank Albie! I couldn't have thought of one better!" he said loudly while he laughed at the students.

"What are you talking about James?" asked Albus, looking up at him.

"Come on Albus, own up to what you did! It's brilliant."

"James--I didn't do this!"

James grabbed on to Holly's hand as she came toward them, sliding slightly but managed to keep her balance due to James. "Great job Albus! And I thought you were the angel of the two Potter sons."

"Holly--this wasn't me!"

A few professors had now come out into the hall to see why people had stopped moving. James and Holly couldn't help but laugh at Albus expression once he realized what was going on.

"YOU TWO!" he yelled going back and forth between them.

"Man, I wish we had thought of this. Courage to pull this off first night here. See and you were worried not being a Gryffindor!" said James, smiling at his brother.

"James! You did this!"

"I'm proud to say you are my brother Albus!"

"Mr. Potter, did you do this?" asked Neville, coming up to the two brothers. Holly had slipped away and blended into the other students, laughing probably the most, however.

"Albus Potter, Professor! For once, I can't take credit for this," said James, smirking at his brother's horrified expression.

"Albus? Is this true?"

"NO! It was him!" said Albus, pointing at James.

"Stop trying to blame me Albie! You knew they would think it was me. I really don't want detention just yet."

"James Sirius Potter! I'm telling Dad!"

"What prank you did? Brilliant but I think Uncle George would get a better kick out of it, considering you did use one of his products."

"James…"

That voice shut James up. The Headmaster appeared beside him. He respected the Headmaster more than any other professor at the school and was the only one James would stop causing trouble if asked.

Calhoun looked around at the students, who now were having fun sliding down the hall. He cracked a small smile, turning back to James and Albus.

"Who is responsible for this?"

Both Albus and James pointed at each other. The Headmaster sighed, pulling out his wand. He made the mess disappear with just a flick of his wand. James looked at him curiously for a second. He thought that only the people involved with the Weasley family would know how to make it disappear.

"I had chat with your Uncle before start of term. He has generously given me a list of countercurses for most of their products. Nice guy," said Calhoun, looking at James' face. "Until we can get this sorted out, I want the three of you to go to my office."

Albus and James looked at each other. James had more of a happy expression while Albus just glared at his brother.

"Three, Headmaster?" asked Neville.

"Yes. Holly, you are going too," said Calhoun, turning his head to Holly.

She opened her mouth for a few seconds before speaking. "I'm not involved in this Headmaster."

"If James is involved, I know full well you are as well Miss Dovel. Please show Albus to my office and I will join you shortly. The password is the same as it was at the end of last year James. I think you remember it well enough."

"Considering how many times I had to say it…" he muttered, shaking his head. The Headmaster had actually started telling James the password to his office since he was there so much.

The three of them headed up the stairs in the direction of the office. Holly and James could only make it so far without starting to laugh.

"I hate you. Both of you," said Albus, not looking at them.

"You won't after this visit. Trust me," said James, laughing.

"After I get detention you mean?"

"You won't get detention. Calhoun is a good guy. He'll let you off with a warning. That's it."

"BUT I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"I'm fully aware of that."

"I hate you."

James just laughed harder. "You won't. How many times do I have to tell you this? Just tell Calhoun you did it so Holly and I have a break from detention and you will be scout free."

"I don't like your plan."

"I don't either half the time but I end up going along with them anyway," said Holly, smiling.

Albus looked at Holly before looking at James. "You realize she has red hair right?" he whispered to James but loud enough Holly heard it.

"I'm aware of that fact Albus. Thanks for pointing out the obvious with no point."

Albus just looked at Holly for a second before shaking his head. "Do I need to find a red head?" he asked, looking up at James.

James couldn't help but laugh as the reached the office. "M&Ms," he said activating the gargoyles.

"Why does my red hair have anything to do with this?" asked Holly, riding the stairs up.

"Nothing…it's nothing. Ignore the annoying brother."

"Because Grandfather and Dad both marr--" James clamped is hand over Albus mouth with a glare.

"Married beautiful women, yes Albus. Grandmother and Mum are so."

Holly narrowed her eyes at the two of them, touching her hair slightly. James smacked Albus on the arm as he opened the door to allow them both to step in.

"In here already Holly?"

Albus' eyes widened, glancing up at James.

"Headmaster Calhoun believes that if James is involved with something that I am automatically involved," she said, taking her favorite seat; the couch against the wall.

"Aren't you normally?"

"Hey now Headmaster Snape. I'm not always involved."

"Ninety-nine percent of the time," he sneered back the best a portrait could.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, please restrain your ward from insulting my best friend," said James laughing, however. He took a seat beside Holly on the couch. Albus, however, had yet to move from his spot, eyes the size of boulders.

"Who's the first year?" asked Snape.

"My little brother."

"Hello Albus. Why are you up here already in the year?" asked Dumbledore, smiling.

Albus didn't say anything. He just stared at the two portraits.

"Albie, they are going to think you are dumb," said James, shaking his head.

Finally, Albus spoke. "James blamed me for a prank."

"You should have owned up to it. It was rather a good one."

Albus glared at his brother before looking at the portraits again. James shook his head, going to stand beside his brother. "Al! Introduce yourself if you would like. Just don't stand and stare." Albus shook his head quickly causing James to sigh. "Fine. Albus Severus Potter I would like you to meet former Headmasters Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Headmasters, my little brother, Albus."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Albus," said Dumbledore, nodding his head to him.

Snape, however, just stared at the boy. James smiled at that. "Hate me still?" whispered James.

Albus shook his head. James knew his brother wanted to meet the men that he was named after. And he thought it would be hilarious to see Snape's face, which it was.

Headmaster Calhoun came into the room and smiled at James and Albus where they stood. "Both of you take a seat please."

Both jumped, taking a seat in front of the desk. Calhoun nodded to the two professors, who's attention was at them already. He glanced at Holly who keep her seat at the couch.

"I was thinking about getting some pillows for that couch, what do you think?" he asked her with a smile.

"That would be amazing. Would make my waiting period a lot more comfortable."

He nodded to her before turning his attention back to the two boys in front of him. "Straight back to the common room with the three of you. No stopping anywhere--including the kitchens."

"But, what about---"

"You are not my brother, I swear," said James, cutting Albus off. He shook his head, wondering why his brother was going to ask questions.

"About what Albus?"

"Aren't we going to get punished?"

James and Holly clamped their hand over their eyes, shaking their head. If they both ended up with detention because Albus couldn't keep his mouth shut, the boy wouldn't survive until the end of the week without either a prank or hex.

"Considering I do not have evidence on which one of you pulled the prank, though I have my suspicion." He looked at James pointedly before turning back to Albus. "I'm not going to punish either of you. It's just the start of term after all. I know for a fact that these two will be in detention by the end of the week so I'm giving them a break. As for you, I hope not to see you in my office as much as I do your brother."

Albus quickly shook his head no but his eyes wondered up to the two portraits. Calhoun smiled slightly glancing at James. He nodded, picking up on what the Headmaster was inferring and stood up.

"Holly and I will wait outside for you Al. Headmaster, what is the password to the Gryffindor Tower?" asked James.

"Wizard Wheezes."

James smiled, letting Holly go in front of him and they both went out the door. Holly turned to James once the reached the bottom of the stairs and stared.

"Why are you staring at me like that? That's usually not a good sign," he said, watching her closely, head titled slightly to the side.

"You stare at me all the time," she stated, not changing her gaze.

"Probably for a different reason," he said, smiling slightly at her.

"Don't be too sure of yourself."

He raised an eyebrow at her, now staring himself. He gave him a small smile before leaning over and gave James a quick kiss on the cheek. "You are really good with your brother. It's sweet."

James couldn't help but continue to smile. Holly rolled her eyes at him, looking away. "I think that Miss Dovel here might actually, dare I say, like-like me."

Holly looked over her shoulder at him but couldn't keep a small smile from appearing on her face. "Keep wishing Potter."

"I think all my wishes are finally coming true."

She looked at him for a few seconds before turning away with a smile. James couldn't help but think that this year was going to be a good year.

* * *

**Lots of Love, Abbie Haven**


End file.
